The Diner Emo
by YazooWeasel
Summary: AU, Shounenai, Zexion has to deal with highschool and his fathers failing diner. Having a crush on the drama club president doesn't make things any easier. ZexionMarluxia
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps. Before you start yelling at me for not updating my other fics, I apologize. I know, I might have left you on a cliffhanger(I can't remember, that'll tell you how long it's been since I updated…) But I just can't bring myself to finish any of my stories. That's why I'm better at oneshots, no commitment. :)

Anyways, this one came to me in Geometry, when I was thinking about how Zexion should be the poster boy for emos. Then I started making a list of FF emos, and it turned into a fanfic idea, with FF people in their own little clique. But I wanted to put this in the KH section, seeing as it circulates around Zexion.

Be warned, it has a bit of fluffy shounen-ai. It's also AU.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, these characters do not belong to me. They are Squares. So don't sue me or anything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zexion sat in the very back of the class for two reasons. One was to avoid the odd stares of the more popular kids. The other was to keep an eye on things. You see, no one will talk about you behind your back if you're behind theirs.

He could do pretty much whatever he wanted back here. He listened to his mp3 player and doodle on his paper, and his teacher never paid attention to him.

He never said anything to anyone, even when Axel called him 'Sexy Zexy'. The most he would do was scowl and keep reading his book.

But he only showed emotion when Marluxia was around, and that was to blush. Marluxia was deeply involved with the drama club, and he always wore tight black pants and a loose poet's shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his slim tan arms.

The girls fawned over Marluxia, he was kind and charismatic, if not a little aloof. The girls would have fawned over Sephiroth if he wasn't so scary. Some said he was a silver haired demon in disguise. Others say he killed someone. But Zexion never really saw him mess with anyone; he just sat with his three younger brothers as they quietly talked among themselves.

"Planning to take over the world." Axel said knowingly to him one day at lunch as he motioned to the brothers. Axel was the closest thing Zexion had to a best friend, along with Demyx, who gave him guitar lessons.

Axel himself was infatuated with Roxas, the popular blonde lowerclassmen who was slightly emo at times. This became apparent when Roxas was handing out announcement papers and Axel accepted one with a "Why thank you, uke-kun." Causing Roxas to blush and stare as Axel tried to play it off as a joke.

That ended in Axel becoming uncharacteristically gloomy and embarrassed for the rest of the day.

Zexion was brought back from his thoughts to current time as something small and moist hit his cheek. He reached up with his hand and brought back down a spit ball. After registering what it was, Zexion flung it to the floor with disgust, and looked up to glare at the grinning Axel.

The redhead tossed him a folded piece of paper, and Zexion unfolded it, the teacher oblivious as usual.

_Hey Zexy, you thinking about your precious Mar-Mar? You got that look on your face, the same one I get when I think about my little Roxy. Anyways, You going to go to the play tonight? Your sweetheart is the star._

Zexion blushed, as usual, and quickly scribbled a reply in his tiny, cramped handwriting.

_Was not! And I can't go, Dad wants me to work in the diner tonight. I wish I could go, though…_

Zexion passed the note back, and Axel read it with a smirk, like he knew something Zexion didn't.

But the bell rang, and Zexion didn't have a chance to ask him about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, how did you like the first chapter? It may be a little short, but oh well. I've already got the second chapter in mind, so all I need is a little persuasion. I mean comments, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, second Chapter. This is my second time of re-writing it, that's why it's taken me so long…Enjoy!

Zexion hated Thursdays. Seventh period on Thursdays was hell for him

He was one who hated to be exposed in any way, so standing in front of his classmates in naught but a small, tight, pair of black swim trunks was especially embarrassing. What made it even worse was the fact Marluxia was in the same class as him.

Said male waved at Zexion cheerily, and Zexion waved back shyly, and then went back to shivering.

Marluxia would normally never wave at the smaller boy, but a certain set of occurrences last Friday changed that.

A very charred looking Axel had went into Zexion's diner and plopped down at the counter, demanding a soda. Zexion was about to question why Axel was back so early from the play (He was handling Special Effects and Pyrotechnics) when the rest of the Drama Club grumpily filed in a few minutes later.

Axel refused to explain, so Zexion was forced to ask Marluxia. The pinkish-haired male explained that a certain _someone_ had set the curtains on fire, so the play was postponed until new ones where ordered. Zexion, meanwhile, had sacrificed his not-so-precious PE time to help clean up the stage. He and Marluxia had started talking, and Zexion found out that they had a lot in common.

While he was missing in PE, the class had started learning to dive in the schools pool. That wouldn't be so bad, if one fact did not remain true.

Zexion couldn't swim.

Non-swimmers usually got out of PE for that reason only, but he had been signed up by Demyx, who needed a swim buddy to hang out with.

Zexion usually got out of PE with an assortment of forged doctors notes, courtesy of Axel, but that Thursday Axel was on a field trip with another class.

So when everyone was lined up on the stairs to take turns diving off the high board, Zexion realized he was up a certain creek with no paddle.

"Oh jeez, how am I getting out of this one…" he muttered to himself, still shivering from fear and cold.

"Hey, it'll be alright!" said Demyx cheerfully, who was standing in front of him, and then took a spectacular swan dive off of the diving board.

Edging up to the rim of the board for his turn, he peered over into the object of his fright.

"Hey loser! Hurry up and jump, I ain't got all day!" yelled someone behind him. Zexion recognized the voice as Tidus', the swim team's star swimmer.

Zexion considered turning around and shamefully heading down the stairs when he felt a hand push into the small of his back, sending him reeling over the edge of the diving board.

It seemed like forever before he hit the water, his arms flailing. Liquid pain surged through his body, the ungraceful belly-flop taking its toll.

He went into shock, and gasped, water flowing easily into his nose and mouth to rest in his strained lungs. A white haze filled his eyes as he struggled to surface.

But he floated down to the bottom of the pool. His confused mind didn't think to kick the bottom and propel himself to the top. The white haze turned to black as he closed his burning eyes, and a bubble escaped his lips.

"_Marluxia…I never got to tell you how I feel…Now it may be too late…"_

(Haha, thought I was finished, did you? Now, I wouldn't leave you good people at a cliffhanger like that. I'm not_ that_ evil…)

He was vaguely aware of a strong, slim arm slipping around his waist and pressing him to a body as he was pulled upward, out of the water.

"Get out of the way, give him some breathing room!" he heard a familiar voice say. But it was slightly garbled and confused in the drowning boy's waterlogged mind.

He felt the moist, cold, tile floor on his back as he was gently laid down.

"He's not breathing!" he heard a hysterical girl say. _"I'm not?"_ Zexion thought. His chest did feel seized up, and his head pounded with lack of oxygen. "Give him CPR!" another girl said.

He then felt warm lips on his own, breathing air into his water-filled lungs. He then felt the person press on his chest, and Zexion felt a little water travel up his windpipe, but then settle back in his lungs. More air. More pressure.

His eyes slowly opened, and he was met with the sight of a wet, wide-eyed, and bare chested Marluxia kneeling beside him.

"You ok?" he asked. Zexion's eyes opened wide as he realized those soft, life-giving lips where Marluxia's!

The dark-grey haired boy sat up suddenly, his nose spurting a mixture of blood and pool water. It narrowly missed hitting Marluxia, and sprayed on the floor, sending several students skittering out of the way.

Zexion got to his knees and coughed up mouthful after mouthful of the chlorinated water. Blood steadily dripped from his nose and mixed with the water on the blue and white tile. He felt someone patting him on the back, and turned to see Marluxia gazing at him sympathetically. Zexion watched as a line of water dripped from Marluxia's wet hair and rolled down his neck and chest.

Another gout of blood exploded from his nose, and Zexion felt himself being lifted from the floor, his arm slung over Marluxia's.

Everyone watched silently as the taller boy halfway carried the bleeding one to the locker room. No one cared to follow them.

Zexion was set on a bench, confused and lightheaded. Some blood had flowed into his mouth, and he compulsively spit the metallic-tasting liquid on the floor.

He was gasping and shuddering, still slightly in shock, when a warm, fluffy towel was placed carefully around his shoulders. Another minute later and he felt a cool rag wiping away the blood from his face and neck. He looked up into Marluxia's eyes, and the auburn-haired male smiled softly at him.

"_He's so gentle…"_

Zexion sat there a moment, just letting Marluxia clean him up, his vision blurry. He began to take more regulated breaths.

"Hey, are you alright now? No more nosebleeds?" Marluxia asked. Zexion glanced into hi face again and nodded weakly.

"_Though I can't really guarantee that…maybe, when you stop being so sexy…" _Zexion thought inwardly.

"You gave m-…us, a real scare. I saw what happened. I'm going to beat the shit out of Tidus." Marluxia said, a bit of bitter anger in his voice. Zexion gave him a weak smile, and then started to lean to the side in a weary faint.

Marluxia caought him easily, and laid him down on the bench. Zexion could hear splashing in the background, a sign that the other kids had resumed swimming.

Zexions eyes where bleary and red-rimmed, but the where still open, watching Marluxia watch him.

"You want to go home? I can give you a ride if you want." Marluxia asked, his hand placed comfortingly on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Huh…? Oh…Ok." Zexion said, a little disoriented from looking into Marluxia's blue gaze too long. He stood up and went to his locker to get dressed. Marluxia did the same a few aisles over.

Once he was dressed, Zexion sat on a dry bench and rubbed his eyes. He was just starting to take it in.

"_I nearly died..." _ He thought to himself. _"I nearly drowned and Marluxia saved my life…"_

"Ready to go?" Marluxia asked, coming out from around the lockers, braking Zexion from his reverie. Zexion nodded and followed Marluxia out of the locker room.

"I'm taking Zexion home early, Mr. Wallace." Marluxia said to the PE coach, who was currently reading a newspaper. He nodded vaguely, and the pair left, leaving the rest of the class to whisper among themselves.

AN: Well, there it is, the second Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll use any constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, loyal readers! Welcome back to Zexion's Emoistic life! OMG, I just made up a word, Yay me! X3 Anyways, last chapter I found out the line thing wasn't working, so I'm using something different this time, so it won't be confusing if I have a scene change or anything. Anyways, you're not here to hear me babble on, so here's your third chapter!

PS, I don't own the show Cribs, or Johnny Depp, Dangit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The car ride was somewhat quiet, except for the radio. The two didn't really talk, and Zexion stared out of the passenger window, trying to think of something useful to say.

Every time he went to say something, anything, a part of his mind told him it would be better to keep his mouth shut at the risk of embarrassing himself. Someone once said to him,"It's better to be thought a fool in silence than to open your mouth and confirm idiocy."

He somewhat agreed with that logic, but he didn't want to thought to be a fool at all. He'd rather like to think he was invisible, at least.

"You ok? You're awful quiet there, buddy." Marluxia said, breaking the silence and slightly surprising Zexion.

"Um…yeah…I'm alright…" he replied, and after a second of thought, added, "Thanks…For what you did back there…"

"No problem. You think I'd let you drown?" Marluxia said with a hint of a smile.

"I…Was actually a little surprised anyone noticed…"

"Everyone kinda thought you where pulling a prank for attention, but I knew you wouldn't do something like that. What I want to know, though, is why you where in the swimming PE group when you clearly can't swim." Marluxia said, giving Zexion a look.

Zexion cringed, and sighed. "Well, I didn't know about it. Demyx signed me up and I wasn't going to have to swim anyway, for various fake medical reasons, and I just didn't have an excuse today." Zexion explained sheepishly.

"I see…I think…Oh, isn't this your house?" Marluxia said, pointing to the normal-looking suburban house. Zexion nodded. The car stopped, and Zexion climbed out, turning around once he was out so he could talk to Marluxia.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok? And again…Thank you." Said Zexion. Marluxia merely smiled.

"You take it easy, alright?" Zexion nodded, and turned around after one final wave. Zexion noticed a piece of paper on the door, and he pulled it off and unfolded it. He saw that Marluxia hadn't left yet, and was watching him curiously, which made Zexion smile slightly. He looked down at the note, and his smile instantly faded.

_Zexion, your school called me about what happened. They said you where ok, so don't think you're getting out of working. I know you went directly home, so get your lazy ass to the diner when you get this._

_Dad_

Zexion glared at the note for a second, then crumpled it up and threw it into the bushes. He felt like punching something. Didn't his dad care that he almost died?

"_Like hell I'm going to that damned diner…"_ he thought angrily. Marluxia rolled down his car window.

"Is everything ok?" he called.

"He wants me to go to the diner! Even after…Augh!" Zexion had to restrain himself from yelling, and instead, he kicked an innocent lawn gnome halfway across his yard. Marluxia gave him a soft look.

"You want to come with me? We can hang out or something." He said. Zexion looked at him a moment, contemplating it. Going to Marluxia's house, or working at the diner… Hmmm…Marlie's house it is then.

Zexion climbed into Marluxia's car. He could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears, he was so angry. Why would his dad be like that? He's been that way since Zexion's mom left with his sister; oppressive and demanding. That's what caused Zexion to be like he is now; quiet and slightly depressed.

The ride to Marluxia's house was even more silent and tense than before, the radio wasn't even on. The only sound heard was the quiet purr of the car's motor.

Zexion's bad mood was soon replaced with awe and wonder as they pulled into Marluxia's driveway. The house was huge! Zexion hadn't realized that the lane they had been driving down for the last few minutes was the private road to the house.

An emerald green lawn was spread out in front of the house, and the house itself has rose vines crawling up the side, in full bloom. The pink and red flowers filled the air with their fragrance, Zexion realized, as he took a whiff of the air as he climbed out of the car.

"This place…it's beautiful!" Zexion exclaimed, feeling dwarfed by the huge mansion.

"My dad's estate…" Marluxia offered, a pink tinge on his cheeks at Zexions amazement.

Marluxia started towards the double doors, and Zexion followed, taking in the scent of roses, realizing now why Marluxia smelled that way all the time.

Once they where in the house, Zexion tried not to crane his neck too much to look at everything. He felt like he was in an episode of Cribs. The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. They went up the marble stair case, and down a hall.

Marluxia opened a door, white with "Marlie's Room" inscribed on it, and waited for Zexion to enter first.

"_Waaaah…he invited me into his room…What do I do…What do I do-Is that Johnny Depp?"_

Zexion noticed the poster first. It was one of those glamour shot ones of the famous actor. What surprised Zexion is that he wasn't doing anything macho, like fighting as a pirate, but he was just _there_. Looking all sexy and stuff.

The second thing he noticed was the normalness of the room. The walls where blue, and there was a four-post bed againsed the far wall. Another wall had a bookshelf, filled with many classic stories, and a few manga, which surprised Zexion. A desk was beside the shelf, and a pile of play scripts lay on it.

"Uhm…" Zexion said, pointing to the Depp poster.

"He's my favorite actor. He's just so hot…" Marluxia said, sounding for a few moments like a swooning schoolgirl.

"You…like boys?" Zexion asked, his stomach tightening. Was that the reason he never had a girlfriend? Was there still hope for our poor Zexion?

"Well, duh, You didn't know?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: I think this is a fine place to end this chapter, don't you agree?

Sephy-Damn you…

Gimme some reviews, and the next one will be up soon!

Sephy-You're going to burn in hell…


	4. Chapter 4

OK, I had this chapter halfway typed out on my other computer, and I was _supposed_ to have saved it on my e-mail (pressed for time) But whaddya know, I get here and it didn't save. (sigh) So I'll just retype it. I pretty much remember what it's about anyway.

Onward!

Disclaimer- Same as always. I own nothing.

"You…Like boys?" Zexion asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. You didn't know? Oh, don't get that look; I'm not going to molest you or anything." Marluxia said dismissively. Then, suddenly, Zexion's back was pressed againsed the door, the older teen inches away.

"That is…"He said, brushing a hair off of Zexion's shoulder. "Unless you _want_ me to."

Zexion felt like he was about to hyperventilate as the pink-haired boy leaned closer. "I…"

"Haha, gotcha. Wanna see a movie?" Marluxia asked, straightening up instantly. Zexion blinked light-headedly. "Uh…Sure…"

Marluxia led the twilight haired boy down the hall, walking by doors similar to Marluxia's.

"So, what's your favorite type of candy?" Marluxia asked. Still disconcerted by the previous event, Zexion took a moment to answer.

"Um, Twizzlers. The Strawberry kind." Zexion replied. They took a left turn into a lounge with a massive plasma screen TV and a huge shelf packed with DVDs.

"Hmm. Any favorite movies?" Marluxia asked. He went over to the shelf of DVDs, waiting for his answer.

"The _Pirates_ movies. And…uh…_Labyrinth._." Zexion said as he now examined a snack bar on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, No kidding? _Labyrinth_, with David Bowie? I haven't watched that in forever!" Marluxia replied nostalgically.

"Have you got it?"

"Yep. You want to watch it?"

"Sure."

Marluxia reached to the top of the shelf and pulled out the DVD case containing said movie. He put the DVD into the player and got some snacks from the bar.

"Oh…Thanks!" Zexion said as the older teen tossed him a bag of the same type of Twizzlers he'd mentioned before. They both sat down on the big, comfy-looking couch, and Marluxia started the movie with the remote that had been sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

The movie had been on for about ten minutes before a silent intruder had entered the room. The two boys were too absorbed to notice when someone crept right up behind them.

"What are you two losers doing?"

Zexion jumped, causing his already half-empty bag of Twizzlers to fall to the floor. Marluxia, who didn't seem surprised in the least, twisted around on the couch and smiled at the newcomer. "What does it look like, sis?"

Zexion gathered up his spilled candy and peeked over the back of the couch. A girl that was around his age was smirking at them. Her blonde hair was slicked back except for two strands that hung over the back of her head like antenna.

"Hm. Looks like you've got a new boyfriend, eh? I'd better leave before you start making out." The girl said mockingly. Zexion blushed. "We…we're not anything like that!" he said. She laughed disbelievingly.

"So I guess you won't mind if I join you in watching this suckfest, hm?" She said, and hopped over the back of the couch to land beside Zexion. "Uh…"

"Go away, Larxene." Marluxia deadpanned. The blonde girl grinned and snatched the remaining Twizzlers from Zexion's grip. "Nah, I don't think I will." She replied. Zexion didn't know whether to whine or snatch his candy back, but all thoughts fled from his mind as he realized Marluxia was leaning over him. "Lar-Lar, you'd better leave…" Marluxia purred, and he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Why should I? I kind of like this movie. It's fun to laugh at." Larxene said bluntly as she gnawed on the red fruit licorice. Marluxia shrugged. "Ok, fine. As long as you don't mid a little man-lovin' over here." He said, and started to snuggle Zexion's neck.

The twilight-haired boy was blushing furiously, and tried feebly to push the older boy off of him. Marluxia smirked as his plan had it's desired effect. Larxene huffed. "Ok, ok, I'll go. Just stop doing that, it's embarrassing…" She said, and swiftly left, Twizzlers still in hand. Marluxia chuckled and released Zexion from his Cuddle of Doom.

"Sorry about that. My sister's a bit annoying. Just don't piss her off, she's sort of a sadist at times…" the pink haired teen stated with a grimace.

"S'okay…" Zexion said quietly. Luckily for him, he was on Marluxia's left side, so he could hide his blush with his hair. A few moments later he looked at his hands and said morosely, "My Twizzlers…" Marluxia laughed. "We have more, you know." He stated, pointing to the snack bar. Zexion sighed.

"Nah, that's alright." He checked his phone, which he hadn't turned on since school ended. Shortly after turning it on, his face paled.

"What is it?" Marluxia asked, noticing his friend's expression. Zexion held up his phone for Marluxia to see. The screen flashed 'Five Missed Calls'. Zexion checked, and sure enough, they were all from the diner's line.

"I…I gotta go…I wouldn't put it past my dad to call the cops…" Zexion mumbled before he got up to leave. Marluxia stood as well. "I'll give you a ride." He offered, and Zexion nodded with a strained look on his face.

The car ride to the diner was as tense as the one to Marluxia's house. But it was a different kind of tense. Instead of anger, morose fear saturated the air around Zexion. They pulled up to the diner, and Marluxia held out his hand. "Let me see your phone." Zexion did as he was told and handed he older boy his cell phone. Marluxia flipped it open and punched in a number. moments later, it was handed back to it's owner.

"What did you-?"

"I put my number in it. If you ever want to call to talk or if you need help at the diner, don't hesitate, okay?" Marluxia said seriously. Zexion nodded, knowing he probably would hesitate. He'd probably fret internally for about five minutes before deciding not to call because he didn't want to bother him. "I'll see you later, ok?" he said before getting out of the car.

He steeled himself for the lecture he knew he was about to receive. He pushed open the door, cringing at the bell that tinkled to announce his arrival. The diner had only a few occupants, as usual, but enough fore his dad to not start a shouting match now. Zexion sighed. He was relived for now…

He went to the back, putting his book bag in the small storage room that held supplies. He got his apron and the goofy had his dad told him he was supposed to wear. He turned around to exit the room when he was faced with the angry wall that was his father. The man narrowed his eyes.

"We'll talk later." He said in a low voice. "Go get on those dishes." Zexion did as he was told, wishing, not for the first time, that his mother hadn't let him stay. Zexion's own way of self sacrifice was to stay behind and not burden his mother. She had enough problems without having to deal with him along with his little sister.

His father always went on about how the diner would become a family tradition, and would one day be handed down to him. But Zexion didn't care. As soon as he had it, he'd sell it, and get a better job.

With only an hour left until closing time, the diner was empty. They had barely any orders that day, and Zexion's father was stressed out.

The last dish was washed and put on the drying rack, and Zexion began to turn things off, like the coffee maker and the fry cooker. He hung his apron on the wall and chucked his hat into the back room. He picked up his bag and begun to walk out, flipping the sign on the door to 'Closed'. His father's voice stopped him.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"With a friend."

"And what makes you think that's a good excuse? You have a responsibility to this diner." His father said, standing up. Zexion whipped around.

"I early drowned, okay? I nearly _died_. Or does that not matter? Do I mean so little to you?" Zexion screamed. "This diner means more to you than even your family! That's why mom left!"

Hi father was stunned. Then his face grew angry. "Don't you talk to-"

"_NO!_ I don't want to hear it!" Zexion turned back around to leave. "I think…" he started, turning his head but not looking at his father. "I think I'm going to live with mom."

---------------

AN-Yeah, It's short, and I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger, but I needed to update. LOL, look, I made Marluxia and Larxene siblings. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

(Miss Weasel hides sheepishly behind her disclaimer)

Disclaimer-YazooWeasel does not own any of the characters within. Just the storyline. Which sort of sucks. Also, she does not own rights to _The Catcher in the Rye. _She doesn't even own the copy she's reading.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The clacking sound of slowly rotating pedals was drowned out by a passing semi. Zexion regarded the pavement rushing away under the wheels of his bike with a sort of dismal peace and a mild sense of self-satisfaction at finally telling his dad off.

He was still pissed, of course, but the monotone action of riding his bike along the edge of the highway had calmed him down considerably and allowed him to think on his situation. He'd said he was moving out to his mother's, but it was still going to be a surprise to her when her son would turn up, empty handed and on his bike at her apartment.

Zexion sighed inwardly. He had thought about heading back to Marluxia's house to crash, but that was too much of a burden for so new a friend. Besides, what would Marluxia's parents have to say about having yet another teenager under their roof? Zexion's dad would be somehow contacted, and the whole thing would have been pointless.

When he was getting to the dingier part of town, where tall, old buildings crumbled while others were covered in graffiti or were being rebuilt, the streets became more complex, and more traffic had to be avoided. Zexion wheeled his bike onto the sidewalk and walked the rest of the way to his mother's graffiti-covered apartment. The first time Zexion had visited, he had at first been shocked at his mom's choice of housing, but every visit revealed some new appealing aspect of the place. It wasn't really a seedy part of town; the city just didn't have enough money to repair or demolish all the old buildings. His mother's was one of the better kept ones, and she had somehow managed to attain a loft. Only being slightly artistic (He doodled on the edges of his notebooks…) Zexion was still able to appreciate the roominess and good lighting of a loft. Zexion's sister wasn't as pleased, but soon accepted it.

Zexion rang the buzzer, and his sisters voice crackled a "Hello?" over the intercom system.

"Hey, Rox. Lemme in." Zexion requested. An indecipherable but surprised response from his sibling followed, and a buzzer rang as elevator doors opened. Zexion brought his bike with him into the lift, not wanting to chance it getting stolen. As he waited patiently for the creaking elevator to take him to the top, he noticed the thing's funny smell. He wrinkled his nose in slight disgust.

The lift finally came to a shuddering halt at the top, and he was met with Roxie's expression of mild surprise and the onslaught of calm questions. He just shrugged at them all and looked for somewhere to stick his bike. He settled with a corner by the window.

"So anyway, did Dad kick you out? Did you get into a fight?" She asked again, and Zexion finally answered her with a sort of weariness.

"We got into a fight. I had nearly drowned in the school pool, and when I got home he told me to go work at the diner anyway. I wouldn't have minded if he even _pretended_ to give a shit. I was fed up, and I came here." He answered. Roxie's twilight-colored eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What a bastard…are you all right?"

Zexion shrugged again. "Think Mum'll let me crash here?" He asked, and Roxie nodded an affirmative. Zexion sighed and wandered off to the tiny spare room they kept for him, carrying his book bag with him. It had no windows, and just a small cot equipped with an old quilt of his grandmother's. He opened the door, and sighed. Boxes were piled up around the cot, so he had to nearly jump to get over to it. He sat down on the edge. _'How depressing…'_ he thought half-heartedly. He was tired, and even though the sun was just beginning to set, he laid down on the slightly dusty, creaky cot. He hoped Roxie would explain to his mother instead of wake him up.

As he drifted off, he entertained thoughts of pinkish brown hair and the scent of roses. A bit of a smile crept onto his face for the first time that evening.

/\/\ /\/\ /\/\

Marluxia lay in bed, contemplating his ceiling. He was waffling over calling Zexion, just to check on him, mind you, but he didn't know if it was the best time. He could be in a fight with his dad or his phone was taken away or something. Marluxia really hoped Zexion would call…

He sighed, and picked up his book. His English class was reading _The Catcher in the Rye_, so he decided to catch up on his chapter. It was an alright book; he'd read it before. He tried to read, but his thought kept drifting back to a certain dark-haired junior, covered in pool water and his own blood. The blood part was a bit morbid, but Marluxia cheerfully left that bit out.

He put down his book, having not taken in a single word of Holden Caulfield's story, and picked up his phone. He finally decided on sending Zexion a text; it was less formal and embarrassing as an actual call.

'WHAT'S UP?' He typed in with a grimace. His cell phone had a stuck caps button…He thought about explaining because he'd hate to be thought of as one of those really annoying people who _always_ type in caps, just for the hell of it. Like Kuja. He did that because he wanted to stand out in the chatrooms…It bugged the hell out of Marluxia. He'd usually make an excuse to leave, like laundry or homework, just so he didn't have to see Kuja and his stupid type.

So he did give a short explanation, without using chatspeak. That was another thing he hated. _'idk my bff Zex?' _ He thought idly and with a mixture of chagrin and amusement.

He waited impatiently for the reply, wiggling his foot and messing with his copy of _Catcher_. A small voice in his head told him to stop fidgeting, you don't even like him that way. He promptly smacked that voice away and fidgeted with even more aggression. His phone finally buzzed after what seemed like an eternity and he flipped it open eagerly.

'Nothing, just staying at my mom's in the city. Dad flipped when I got home so I came here.' Marluxia read it, a bit shocked.

'FLIPPED? FLIPPED HOW?'

'He ordered me back to the diner. So I left.'

'I'M REALLY SORRY…YOU COULD HAVE STAYED HERE. MY PARENTS WON'T MIND, THEY'LL BE OUT OF TOWN FOR A WHILE.'

'Maybe I'll do that…Mum doesn't seem to want me here anyway.'

'I'LL PICK YOU UP. ADRESS?'

Marluxia was sent the address, and with heightening anxiety, told his sister where he was going. She waved him away, too absorbed in her reality show to care. It was a bit late out, but Marluxia wasn't bothered. He made it to the city quickly, slightly speeding. Zexion was standing on the sidewalk of the address, messing with his cell phone and glancing around the dark streets nervously.

"Hop in." Marluxia said when he pulled up.

/\/\/\/

Zexion's leg twitched with nervousness. He was elated that he was actually going to Marluxia's house to sleep. _Marluxia! _ He couldn't believe it. The smell of roses lingered in the car between them, and Zexion gratefully took it in. He was equipped with only his school bag this time; his mother let him leave the bike.

"Listen…" He started anxiously. "Thanks for picking me up. My mom had brought a boyfriend home…some bloke named Setzer…It was pretty disgusting. I could tell she didn't really want me hanging around."

"Harsh…I'm sorry. Parents really suck." Marluxia said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it…" Zexion mumbled. He glared a bit out the window. "Hey…" He started again. "Do you think you could stop at my house so I can grab some clothes and stuff?" Marluxia agreed. "Sure."

Zexion's dad wasn't home, even though it was late._ 'Still at that stupid diner. I should burn it down or something.' _Zexion thought violently as he gathered his things. He thought about leaving a note, but then decided he didn't give two shits if his dad knew where he was or not. So he left.

Marluxia noticed his sour look as he got back into the car. "You going to be okay?" He asked. Zexion shrugged, avoiding his eye. That made Marluxia feel pretty lousy, and he hoped that Zexion would loosen up later. He longed for that scowl to fade into something like a smile, or a blush. Something other than that angry look.

They made it back to the house, Marluxia driving slower now that he had his prize. Zexion gave a massive yawn as they walked up to the huge house. Marluxia suppressed a smile; that was so damn _cute._ Marluxia thought he saw the maid leering around the corner, but if she was, he didn't care. Damn gossips…

Once they got up to Marluxia's room, Zexion was practically swooning with exhaustion. Never mind that he had a nap earlier; he was tired. Marluxia pulled out the cot from under his bed, and noticed the grimace Zexion threw at it. "You have my bed. I'll sleep on the cot." The twilit-haired boy gave a feeble protest, but Marluxia firmly pushed him to sit on the larger, more comfy bed. Zexion gave a blush that wasn't completely unnoticed.

"Which way's the bathroom? I need to change…" Zexion said sleepily. "Err…It's down the hall, past Larxene's room. She got ears like a cat or something, so you might want to change in here."

Zexion grimaced again, but complied. He stripped down to his boxers, and pulled on some pajama pants. He felt self-conscious of his pale, skinny build, so he quickly climbed under the covers while Marluxia changed. He watched the older teen out of the corner of his eye and took in the smell of Marluxia's sheets. He was in some sort of heaven, and he regretted it when his eyes finally drooped closed. "G'night…" He mumbled.

Marluxia chuckled softly and replied with his own "Goodnight." He laid on the cot and covered up, and for a little while listened to the younger boy breathe. Soon, he too fell into a restless slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N- Yay! Another chapter! I'm hoping my writing has improved…I've read the earlier chapters of this and couldn't stop cringing. Some of it's pretty corny…Oh well. Comment if you like.


End file.
